


Killers of the Night

by SilencedLittleBirdy (FreeformFay72)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Originated on Polyvore, Short Chapters, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeformFay72/pseuds/SilencedLittleBirdy
Summary: Sonny Mayhem, Mountain Reaper, and Peyton the Poisoner all get into their fair share of trouble, and definitely learned to try and keep it under wraps.Sonny is driven by her traumatic childhood and teen experiences to seek revenge on all those who let it happen to her, and all those who could have prevented her deaths.Mountain Reaper, Jake Miller, has always been an outdoorsy person who couldn't be held in one place. He uses the lost to keep well supplied and sometimes ransom the people he's already killed for an income. No one suspects the friendly person who knows the trails.Peyton is the owner of Peyton's Patisserie. In the day, she's a business-savvy baker, and at night she's a poisoner. They rarely cross.Together the three will have to venture into the land of the Proxies when Slenderman takes a vacation to try and keep the peace.What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Mayhem to Begin

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun. No hating, no taking things literally. It's all fiction. It's all made up. I do not condone killing, or anything else that may appear in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Story Posting: Sonny's outfit http://archiveofourown.org/works/12205926/chapters/27719604
> 
> Original Character Creations:   
> Sonny Mayhem- https://www.polyvore.com/sonny_mayhem_creepypasta_oc/set?id=227434035  
> Peyton the Poisoner- https://www.polyvore.com/peyton_poisoner/set?id=227608953  
> Jake Miller/Mountain Reaper- https://www.polyvore.com/mountain_reaper/set?id=227743143

So she liked having options. Was she going to slice this person's throat? Make them drown? Shoot them with arrows until they bled out or a vital organ was pierced? Stab them in the chest?

She sighed, examining her victim. 

He smelled.

She gave him a smile. "Let's give you a bath, shall we?"

Confusion filled his eyes as they watched her pick up her knife.

She took a step towards him, then deftly threw her knife to the side, hitting the button that released the platform holding his chair, dumping him into the frigid water below. He would sink. The cold would make it virtually impossible to think or hold his breath. That cold of water would feel like a bunch of tiny knives pricking you.

Better than he deserved. He looked the other way when they would drink. He would let them go home drunk and abuse her. He didn't say a word when her brother was found, drowned in the pond nearby.

Her brother hadn't done anything wrong either. He had been their angel.

But she loved him. So they had to kill him for loving her as well.

There were dire consequences for love.

Worse consequences for letting someone get away with killing an eight-year-old.

She sighed and turned away. He hadn't even put up a decent fight in the water.

Her phone rang.

"Mayhem speaking, how may I disorder you?"

"Ha, is that really how you answer your phone? It's Peyton."

"I know, I only answer it like that for you. What's up? You don't call unless you need something from me." 

"I need to have someone killed this weekend. But it's a camping trip so it has to be legit, I can't be suspected."

"I know of a guy, I'll contact him and get back to you."

"You sure you can trust him not to kill me as well?"

"Sure, just bring some good food. That isn't poisoned." Sonny specified. 

"Party pooper. Fine, unpoisoned pastries coming right up."

"How do you sell anything?"

"The bakery is the income. The poisoning is the fun. I keep my work and fun separate. What are you up to?"

"Me?" Sonny glanced back at the water, which had gone completely still. "Oh, just some target practice."

"Riiiiight, totally believe that."

"Believe what you want. I'll call you tomorrow. Stay in trouble."

"Keep making messes." Peyton hung up.

Sonny dropped onto her couch and scrolled through her contacts. Some would be pretty upset if they knew she knew how to contact them.


	2. Killers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits https://www.polyvore.com/part_killers/set?id=228818106

"Why am I here again?" Jake asked, doing his best to not look paranoid. He ended up just looking grumpy.

"Because my friend needs your help. We have to stick together, right?" Sonny stopped him. "We have to wait for the crosswalk sign to change."

"What?" He looked confused.

She pointed to the sign. "It has to change before we can cross the road."

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"The bakery and coffee shop down the road. It's Peyton's Patisserie. She owns it."

"Didn't you tell me that she works with..."

"Don't worry, she rarely sells stuff that is."

Jake looked mildly concerned.

Sonny grabbed a newspaper. "Mountain Reaper strikes. Did you have to make headlines?"

He shrugged. "How was I supposed to know that it was the mayor's son? I got some good loot off of him."

"Anything I could use?"

"Possibly. I need some storage space. Am I still good to use that house?"

She nodded, then nudged him as the light turned for them.

Peyton's bakery was all decorated for Halloween, a month early as usual. It looked fantastic. It had become one of the halloween attractions in the small town.

Peyton herself was behind the counter, making a sale to an elderly gentleman. "Now remember, they're best with a red wine, but if you don't want red wine then you have to use vodka."

The old man chuckled. "See you tomorrow."

"See you." Peyton smirked as she saw Sonny and Jake. "Hey guys. Come on to the back room. Meg! You're covering the register."

"Okay."

Sonny followed Peyton to a back office space.

Jake looked uncomfortable, but he entered as well. "So, you need me to kill someone."

"Yes. There's this camping trip this weekend and this girl is coming on it. Total witch. She's in my way. I'm assuming that the headlines were your work?"

"I'm not a journalist."

She rolled her eyes. "You're hilarious."

He shrugged. "It's my work. Yeah. He was lost. I offered him a path."

Sonny smiled. "Remember that time you tried to offer me a path?"

"How could I forget? That was great." He smiled, a rare thing.

Sonny grinned.

Peyton arched an eyebrow. "What did you two get it on?"

"Killing? Yeah." Jake shrugged.

"No, no. I meant sex."

Sonny tilted her head. "Eh, we almost did. Once. But the screaming..."

"The blood..."

"The cold."

"The whining. It just wasn't right so we didn't."

"But you can help me with my problem?"

"Yeah, consider it done. I'll follow you guys out and then find a spot to take her. If anyone gets in the way, I'll take care of that as well. So, if you like anyone, keep them with you. Now I really need to get out of here."

Sonny nodded. "His food."

Peyton pulled out a basket from the cupboard. "Sonny gave me some ideas for what to put in here. Enjoy."

Sonny opened the door. "Problem solved. Now, I need to get you back to your truck and me back to my trip."

"Your trip?"

"I told someone I would check in on the big man."

"The operator?" Peyton looked annoyed.

"That's the one. I have to check in on him and his...proxies. Slendy has a couple new ones."

Jake scrunched up his nose. "Is this because you've died a few times?"

"Something like that."


End file.
